


Second Best

by Why_am_I_here_idk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_am_I_here_idk/pseuds/Why_am_I_here_idk
Summary: That was his number, he was the vice captain, not the captain. But he was ok with that.And he was a setter, but Kageyama was the starter, and it hurt. But he was ok with that.And he was Daichi's best friend, he loved Michimaya. But he was ok with that.Well, maybe it was all ok, but that's just what Sugawara told himself. Because it actually hurt him so much.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Second Best

It was a routine, that the third years had developed, walking home together after practice, it felt weird without Daichi.

"I hope he and Michimaya are having fun." Something about the atmosphere was, wrong, and Asahi trying to break that only made it feel awkward. 

"Yeah." Maybe it was the fact that Suga was quite, he wasn't normally not quiet, and not this quiet ever.

"You know, I'm pretty sure she has a thing for him." 

"Well." Suga's eyes were glued to the ground in front of him, as he smiled to himself. "She makes it obvious, he's just extremely dense and oblivious." 

"That's true, the only difference between you and her is that she's probably going to make a move." 

Suga looked up at him and turned red. "What do you mean?" 

"Like I said," he smiled, "you make it obvious that you're in love with him."

Sugawara didn't answer, he just stared back at the ground and blushed. 

"My only question is why haven't you made a move?" 

"Oh that's coming from, 'Noya won't like me, he likes Kiyoko'?" He mocked, Asahi just chuckled and turned red himself. "Plus, they'd be happy together, and as long as everyone is happy." He shrugged.

*****

As long as everyone is happy. He used that phrase too much. 

We'd win more games with Kageyama as the starter, and if we win more, everyone is happy. And as long as everyone is happy. 

Michimaya started hanging around more, sometimes Daichi would skip out studying with Sugawara, sometimes he'd leave Asahi and Suga to walk home by themselves, sometimes Michimaya would hang out and Suga would be the third wheel.

But Daichi was happy, and so was everyone else, and that was all that mattered to Sugawara. 

But the problem was, one person wasn't happy. 

Because even though, he told himself it was fine, every time Kageyama got put on instead of him, he felt envious. And his heart broke just a little bit.

And even though he told himself that Daichi was happy, whenever he studied alone, or there were only two of them walking together down the street, every time he heard 'I'm going to hang out with Michimaya.' It hurt a little bit more each time. 

And Suga could hide that from the world, but that wouldn't stop the tears when he was alone, behind closed doors. 

And it wouldn't stop that sharp feeling in his throat each time Asahi, Yamaguchi or Hinata asked if he was ok, because he was a bit off after seeing Michimaya walk into the gym with the captain. 

It was even worse when Tanaka or Noya asked. 

It was all so fitting, Always coming in Second. Always being number 2. 

That was his number, he was the vice captain, not the captain. But he was ok with that.

And he was a setter, but Kageyama was the starter, and it hurt. But he was ok with that. 

And he was Daichi's best friend, and he liked Michimaya. But he was ok with that.

Well, maybe it was all ok, but that's just what Sugawara told himself. Because it actually hurt him so much. That he was in love with his best friend, who would never feel the same way. 

And for once, he really really, just wanted to be first. 

*****

"So, how's it going with Michimaya? You're spending a lot of time with her." 

Sugawara and Daichi stayed late to clean up after practice one night, they used to do it more often, but since Daichi was spending more time with the girl volleyball player, he preferred getting off practice early.

"It's good, she's nice, I really like her." 

It was raining, so Sugawara got his umbrella out of his bag, and the two boys walked together, closely, trying not to get wet.

"Hey Suga, are you ok?" Suga was a bit startled by the question, and looked at Daichi. "You seem a bit off lately." 

And Suga just couldn't take it anymore. "No, I'm not close to being ok." 

Suga looked at the ground as tears started to fall. "We have been best friends for a long time now, and you like Michimaya, but I'm in love with you." The tears were heavy, and fell to the ground with the rain. 

Daichi was shocked at first, but he wasn't disgusted like Suga thought he would be. Daichi hugged the silver haired boy. And Suga cried into his shoulder, as he whimpered "I'm sorry." 

And as they parted from the hug, Daichi connected their lips. The kiss was short and sweet, and also, perfect. 

"Don't ever be sorry Koushi." He smiled, as the boy in front of his wiped his eyes and looked at him confused. "I love you too." 

*****

Sugawara thought of that night a lot during the ceremony. 

Because maybe if he had confessed he would be there at the alter with Daichi instead of Michimaya. 

Maybe the night could have gone like that, and Michimaya wouldn't have become Daichi's girlfriend the next day. But Suga had just brushed off Daichi's question and said he was ok. 

Because as long as everyone was happy. 

Suga watched the bride and groom dance, and the floor soon filled with other guests. 

His eyes were glued on Asahi and Noya. They made many jokes about how Asahi was a coward, but he had the guts to make a move on Nishinoya. And those two couldn't be happier. 

"Hey." 

"The wedding is beautiful." 

"You know Suga, someday soon enough I'll be coming to yours." 

"Yeah." He said looking off into the crowd of people dreamily. "I hope so." 

"You know, it's funny." Daichi said looking off into the crowd with his best man, sipping a glass of champagne. "I used to imagine this day back in high school." 

"Really." 

He chuckled. "Yeah. I actually imagined I'd be getting married to you." 

"Really?" Suga turned to meet Daichi's eyes.

"Yep." He smiled "I actually really liked you back then, but we were best friends so I didn't say anything." 

Suga looked back to the crowd. He could finally confess how he has felt all this time, and Daichi would know his true feelings. 

But when he saw the bride come over, in her white gown. "Hey Suga." She said, and Kissed her newly wed husband on the cheek. And he wrapped his arm around her. 

They were happy, and he couldn't ruin that. "You look gorgeous, Michimaya." 

*****

One day Sugawara would be someone's number one. And he would come first, rather than second. 

And when that day came, he might be ok with everything. 

With being the vice captain rather than the captain.

With being the bench warmer rather than the starter.

With being the best man, rather than the groom. 

It's too bad, that he missed that chance, to be Daichi's number one.

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like writing some angst at like 2 am, and that’s how this was born. I hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
